Daisuke
Daisuke in GDR Daisuke is the grandson of Takeda Gohei. When he is out playing on his bicycle one day, he almost gets hit by a truck. The young Riki watch as Daisuke falls into a ditch. Here Daisuke passes out and when he wakes up he sees some adult dogs. They attack him and rip his clothes to pieces. Riki rushes in between and saves Daisuke who runs to the village to get help. He brings back his grandfather and the bear dog Shiro and by that helps Riki. Daisuke in GNG 12-year old Daisuke is Fuji’s owner and Gin’s friend. Daisuke trains Gin for the old man Takeda Gohei when the old man gets to weak to do it. Daisuke learns to use a hunting bow and he kills a bear together with Gin. Even though Gin runs away with the wild dogs, Daisuke keeps the faith that Gin will return to kill Akakabuto. He becomes overjoyed when he sees Gin after Akakabuto’s death, but understand that Gin belongs to the wild together with the rest of the wild dogs. When his grandfather is dying from old age, Gin returns to Daisuke to say goodbye to Takeda Gohei. Daisuke is both happy and proud over his old dog and best friend. Daisuke in GDW Daisuke was Gin's owner and his friend. He hears about the monster that attacks and kills humans in the mountains. With doubt in his mind, Daisuke drives to the mountain where he and Gin hunted when they were younger. Here he sees Weed and gets stunned by it. The puppy looks just like his old dog Gin. Daisuke runs after the little dog and right into the jaws of Kaibutsu. Weed saves him and in return Daisuke brings Weed home and heals some shot wounds the puppy has. He releases Weed, but cannot forget about the puppy. Daisuke once more drives to the mountain to help Weed defeat Kaibutsu. This time he has his hunting bow and his friend Hidetoshi with him. They find the dogs and Daisuke shoots an arrow into the chest of Kaibutsu. When Kaibutsu falls over the cliff with Weed and his companions, Daisuke search for them. From a helicopter he can see that they are fine, and relieved he returns to Ou village. However, he still worries about Weed. One day he meets a man named Shouji Sudou, who tells him about the two Great Danes Hougen and Genba, and Daisuke realizes what Weed is up against. On a council, the villagers plan to bomb Gajou to spread the dogs and possibly kill some of them. Daisuke does not take part in it, but stays at home. During the final battle with Hougen, Daisuke finds the German shepherd, Jerome outside his door. He takes him in and heals the dog's wound. Shortly after, Daisuke can hear the howling of Weed going through the mountains and he now know that Weed has defeated Hougen. In the Hokkaido arc, Daisuke and Hidetoshi hear the news of pet and stray dogs getting missing. As they encounter Weed, they decide to follow the young dog. They are lead to the scene of a battle between the Ou army lead by Weed and the Russian invaders lead by Victor. He, Daisuke sees his old dog, Gin laying motionnessless on the ground. He cries out to him, screaming desperately for him to get up. Gin is revived by the sound of his old master's voice. Together with Hidetoshi, Daisuke cares for the dogs wounded in battle and provides them with food and water.